Jail Birds
by BenXGwen Lightning Warrior
Summary: Two people are prisoners of their fears. What will happen when they face them? Read and find out.
1. Kim

**This was just a little plot bunny I woke up with this morning. Please enjoy.**

Chapter One: Kim

(This is a Kigo Fanfiction. Kim Possible is owned by Disney.)

"I hate you." Those words would not leave Shego's mind as she rode to a local penitentiary with Drakken. She ignored his mindless babbling about vengeance and sighed sadly. _Why did those words cut me?_ Shego thought in confusion and mild shock. Kim's words never got through to Shego's core before. What was different with them? The image of a burning Anakin with fury and hate in his eyes as he looked up at Obi-Wan and growled "I hate you!" came rushing to her mind. Shego shivered. _That's why it hurt. It wasn't my Kimmie talking._ Shego decided. Then, it dawned on the woman. _MY Kimmie?!_ The thief asked herself in shock. _Since when did she become mine?_ The rest of the trip to her punishment was filled with similar thoughts of confusion. At the gate, she smiled and started to go through the procedures again for the umpteenth time. As Shego walked in, she looked around and saw many familiar faces, but there was one girl she didn't expect to see. When the guards had the prisoners line up, it was for one of two things: fresh meat or inspection. Since Shego didn't see any guards calmly walking into cells and looking around, she figured someone new was coming in. the guards seemed especially happy with this new person, and that made Shego nervous. "Ladies, meet Kim Possible!" The warden said with a dark smile. Shego would not have believed the woman if it wasn't for the fact that Kim was walking down the cell block with her head hung low in prison orange!

This just topped off Kim's day. First, she had to deal with Ron trying to get a date for most of the week. Then, she had to deal with Drakken and the fact that her boyfriend was artificial. Now, she was facing ten to thirty-six years with good behavior for attempted murder when it all came to a head fighting Shego. Kim pulled a favor with a friend to get her sentenced quickly instead of adding the strain of a months long trial to Kim's already frayed nerves. The odd thing was when Judge Mason talked to her; he seemed shocked when Kim said she had a boyfriend. When she asked him why he was surprised, the judge just kept his mouth shut. Kim sighed as she thought about these things. Then, her mind jumped in glee as it hit her. At least, she'd be relatively free of stress in prison. The odd prison brawl would be sure to keep her sharp. Kim MIGHT actually like it here. She'd just have to watch out for Alpha Bulls, and she'd be fine. Then, Kim saw eyes like her own and froze in place. "Shego!"

Shego looked at Kim in shock. "What the hell are you doing here, Kimmie?!" Kim tore her eyes away from Shego's and looked at her feet. "I'm serving time for attempted murder. What does it look like?" As Kim sat down next to Shego in the cell they would share, Kim refused to look at Shego. "Kim, you were angry and pushed to your limits. Anyone would see you acted under duress." Kim looked up in shock at Shego. "You're defending me after I almost killed you?" Kim asked in shock. Shego smiled. "What do you expect? The quicker we get out, the quicker I kick your ass." Kim smirked. "You wish." Shego raised an eyebrow. "Is that so?" Shego calmly melted the steel bars and walked out of the cell.

Then, Shego turned to Kim as the cell block became deathly quiet. "If you're feeling froggy, Kimmie, leap." Kim smirked. "Do you know what you're doing?!" One inmate questioned the duo. Shego opened her mouth to respond but was beaten by Kim. "We've done this dance before. Once more won't hurt anybody." Kim said with a smile as she and Shego took their stances in the hall. Kim saw the guards putting up bets between them. She also noticed most were gunning for Shego. They were going to be going home a little poorer tonight if Kim had anything to say about it.

Kim and Shego glared at each other. Then, Kim charged. Right as Shego reached to grab Kim, the strawberry brunette laid flat and slid between Shego's legs. Kim reached up and grabbed Shego's pant leg. The extra leverage pulled Shego to the floor. Shego turned back to Kim with a smirk. Then, Kim exchanged a few punches with Shego. Shego smiled and turned up the heat. As Shego's hands glowed with plasma, Kim smiled. "I was wondering when you'd stop being nice." She said. Shego lunged. Kim back flipped away from the danger and launched herself off a wall at Shego. The momentum sent Shego to the ground. With Shego pinned, Kim felt confident. That was her mistake. As Kim asked, "Do you yield?" Shego smiled and kissed Kim deeply. Kim quickly broke the kiss and felt her body respond to the intimate contact. "Never!" Shego said with a smile as she kicked a dazed Kim away. Out of breath and stunned, Kim looked at Shego. Buried desire surged forward, and Kim suddenly found herself unable to move as her mind was clouded so badly she couldn't move. "What do you say, Kimmie?" Shego asked. "You're beautiful…" That's all Kim could say before she fainted.

Kim woke up and looked around. She was back in her room and instantly became aware of her mom's hand on Kim's shoulder. "Honey, are you alright? You were thrashing and fighting in your sleep…with Shego." When Kim blushed, Mrs. Possible cocked her head to the side and smiled. "What's the blush for?" For a moment, Kim debated what to tell her mom. Then, Kim steeled herself and said, "I dreamt I was sent to prison for attempted murder after The Radio Tower Incident." Mrs. Possible's eyes went wide. "Then, I was put in Shego's cell. We fought, and…" Kim trailed off and looked away from her mother. Mrs. Possible squeezed her daughter's shoulder gently. "What happened, Kim?" Mrs. Possible asked with a concerned look. "She kissed me, Mom! Shego KISSED me!" Anne Possible smiled gently at Kim. "I think you should talk to her. The brain has an interesting way of communicating the heart's desires. You were in prison because you won't or feel like you can't have a relationship with the woman. Your fight with her was your mind fighting with your heart. Shego kissing you was your heart winning the debate." Mrs. Possible explain. "Go to her Kim." Kim looked at her Mom unsure. :I want you to be happy." The woman said kindly. Kim was still unsure about the whole idea of dating her rival, but she was willing to give it a try as she hugged her mom, got dressed, and left for Shego's.

 **Read and Review**


	2. Shego

Chapter Two: Shego

Shego tossed and turned in her bed as lighting, thunder, and rain raged outside. The thief couldn't sleep. Ever since she was kicked into a radio tower during a lightning storm, Shego found it difficult to sleep during storms like the one that raged outside her house tonight. As a lighting flash lit up the room for a split second, Shego looked at the alarm clock by her bed and cursed as "The Thunder Rolls" played softly on her clock radio. Shego looked at the clock and facepalmed. _3:30. Ok, Garth. You're starting to freak me out._ Shego groaned and reluctantly got up. Her sheer green nightgown flowed down and followed gravity as Shego stood and stretched and her solid black underpinnings stood out against the pale green gown. Shego glared at the mirror in her bathroom which lit up with the thief's ghostly reflection every time lighting flashed before darkness took it again. Shego looked at the vanishing act of her reflection and sighed. For some reason, Shego's mind went to Kim Possible. Her mind flashed with brief anger which ignited her hands. Shego struck down the mirror with an angry scream. "She's straight. I'm a lesbian. She's a hero. I'm a thief. I love her…" Shego's voice caught in her throat. "She…hates me." Shego said lowly as her heart cracked, spider webbed, and shattered with those three last words.

Shego was fighting tears when the sharp sound of her doorbell pierced the noise of the storm. _Who would be dumb enough to be out at this time of night in a storm like this?_ Shego thought as she approached the door and looked out. In the porch light, Shego saw a drenched figure in a heavy rain slicker and tried to get a look at the face, but the figure's hood obscured their face. Shego opened the door and glared down at the person who was strangely silent. "Get lost!" Shego growled at the stranger. She was about to slam the door in the person's face when a familiar voice stopped her. "S-Shego…" Kim said to the woman as the cold rain made Kim shiver. "Please, I need to talk to you." Shego's glare turned harder as hurt reinforced her anger. "What's there to say that hasn't already been said?" When Kim gave Shego a confused look, shook her head vigorously, and blushed heavily; Shego realized Kim was staring at her breasts. _Maybe Kimmie isn't as wholesome and straight as I thought._ Shego told herself as she suppressed a grin. Kim scratched the back of her head, a habit she picked up from the Buffoon. "Shego, I really need you to listen to me for now." Kim said as she took a step inside. "If you don't like what I have to say, you can fry me." Shego blinked as a layer of anger evaporated at the pleading tone in Kim's voice. _Just maybe…_ Shego thought as hope dared to swell inside the thief when she stepped aside and let Kim in.

Kim took off her soaked coat and hung it up on a rack by the door after she stepped inside. Then, Shego watched Kim's hips as the girl found a spot on the couch opposite the door. When Kim sat down and said nothing about Shego staring, the thief took that as a good sign because Shego was sure Kim knew Shego was enjoying the view. Kim looked at Shego for a moment. Then, the girl turned bright red and quickly crossed her legs. Shego couldn't help a smile this time. Kimmie was hers. All Shego waited for now was for Kim to get up the courage to ask. "Shego, I…" Kim trailed off and looked away. Shego knew what Kim was going to say but let the superspy gather her thoughts in her own time. After a few moments, Kim regained traction in her mind. "I don't hate you." Kim told the thief. "I was under a mountain of stress that night. With Ron being his usual self, finding out my date was a drone created by Drakken to distract me, and with you teasing me…" Kim took a deep breath. "I snapped." Shego only smiled, but inside her mind, Shego was jumping around like a gitty schoolgirl. "So, the great Kim Possible is human after all." Kim just nodded at Shego's synopsis of that night's events before she continued. "The point is I may not know how I feel about you at the moment, but I know I don't hate you." Kim was not aware of it, but while she spoke, Kim's hand found its way into Shego's.

Shego saw this and decided to put her minor in Psychology to use. She squeezed Kim's hand gently. Kim looked up with fear in her eyes but didn't move her hand. "You want to know what I think, Kimmie? You know how you feel about me. You've known since our first fight, but you are a prisoner of your fear." Kim glared at Shego. "I'm not afraid-" Shego cut Kim's statement off. "You're afraid of losing your standing as a popular girl. You are afraid of mean girls and bitches making fun of you for loving a woman. You're afraid of how the world will react when hero extraordinaire Kim Possible is seen dating a super-powered thief. Most of all, you are afraid of rejection." Kim glared at Shego. "IM NOT AFRAID!" Kim roared out. Shego cocked an eyebrow with a grin. Kim took the bait, hook, line, and sinker. "Prove it." Almost before Shego finished issuing her challenge, Kim's lips met Shego's in a heated and passionate kiss.

 **Please Read and Review**


	3. Kim-School

Chapter Three: Kim-School

Kim looked at Shego with a doped up smile as their lips parted. Kim quickly came to herself when she could smell something sweet coming from her body. Kim's eyes went wide. "What the hell did you do to me, Shego?!" She asked with a glare. Shego laughed at Kim. "What? You've never had someone make you wet before?" Kim blushed scarlet. Shego sighed. "For a girl who kicks ass every day almost, you are very green, Kimmie." Shego told her with a smile. "I can fix that." As Shego reached and squeezed Kim's right breast, Kim's mind was flooded with pleasure, and she let out a moan. The strawberry brunette had a brief moment of clarity in the sea of pleasure and thought, I need to stop! Shego noticed the look in Kim's eyes of fear and listened to Kim's unspoken plea. When Shego drew her hand back to her side, Kim just stared at her. _Damn. She's gorgeous!_ Kim said as her rain soaked clothes made Kim shiver. _I need to get out of these._ Kim thought, worried about getting sick because of the clothes. Kim saw Shego smile and watched the woman walk around behind her. On instinct, Kim tensed, but all Shego did was wrap her arms around Kim and dry out the teen's clothes with a gentle heat.

Kim let herself enjoy the heat until she saw the sun peeking into the fleeting night. Kim looked at the clock and saw it was almost six. "Shit! I'm going to be late!" The teen hero said in mild fear. Shego raised an eyebrow with a smirk at Kim's swear. Then, she pointed to a bathroom between the living room and a spare bedroom. "Don't take too long, Kimmie." Shego said with a smile, fairly sure the double meaning wouldn't hit Kim until later. Kim nodded and quickly walked to the bathroom with a change of clothes. Once the hot water started to flow down Kim's body, she closed her eyes and smiled at the relaxing heat as her mind cleared. Once Kim got out of the shower and got dressed, she saw Shego in her "Miss Go". Kim blushed. "The bad teacher looks great on you, Shego," Kim grinned wider as she remembered something. "I'm sure Mr. Barkin would like to see you again." As soon as Kim said that, she felt a flash of anger and jealousy wash over her. As quickly as the emotions appeared, they left again. "Let's go, Shego." Kim said as Shego shook her head and mumbled something about cheerleaders.

While they rode to Middleton High, Kim and Shego talked about many things. "So, what's the problem with the Buffoon?" Shego asked. Kim blinked and thought, _I don't really know._ A long sigh later and Kim told Shego as much. "My personal opinion is that Ron has mild Aspersers and/or Down syndrome. The reason he was never diagnosed was because he's Jewish, and they frown upon doctors because The Torah calls for disease as one of the punishments for breaking the Law." Shego gave Kim an odd look. Kim nodded. "That was my thoughts too when I researched the reason." About fifteen minutes later, Shego pulled up to the main entrance of the school, and Kim's eyes busily searched for Bonnie, Ron, or anyone who might turn her life to Hell if they saw her and Shego together. Thankfully, there was no one she could see. Kim smiled and kissed Shego gently. "Thanks for listening to me, Shego." The woman smiled. "What fun would it be for me if I let you beat yourself up?" Kim just shook her head at Shego and walked inside.

Ron and Rufus were the first ones to meet Kim at her locker. "Hey, KP! What was up with you this morning? You didn't show to ride to bus." Kim smiled. "I stayed with a friend, and she brought me to school this morning." Kim explained. Ron seemed to understand. As he walked away, Wade appeared on screen. "Thanks for the directions to Shego's house last night, Wade." Wade just grinned. "With the footage I pull off the Kimmunicator every time you and she fight, I figured it was only a matter of time, Kim." Kim nodded. _Was it really that obvious?_ Kim thought. Then, she saw Shego's mug shot in the place where a picture of a boyfriend would normally hang in other girls' lockers and answered her own thought. _Yeah. It's obvious._

The rest of the school day went by uneventfully until after school cheer practice. Bonnie smiled at Kim evilly when she saw her. "I hear you have a new boyfriend, Kim." She said. Kim sighed. _Block it out and power through._ Kim told herself with a stern expression. That's when Bonnie decided to poke Kim a little. "I bet he's a loser, Kim. He probably can't even tie his own shoes without you. Wait! That can't be right it's that loser Ron who can't tie his own shoes without you." Bonnie's eyes gleamed with even more mischief. "That is unless you and the blonde dork took it to the next level recently." Kim felt her anger building. "Bonnie, I'll give you three seconds to shut up." Bonnie cocked an eyebrow. "You'll send your blonde doofus after me? I'm so scared!" Bonnie said mockingly. Kim took a deep breath to calm the building anger inside her. Kim struggled not to touch the bitch, but she REALLY wanted to put Bonnie in her place. Bonnie smiled wider this time and whispered in Kim's ear. "Then again, I think you would go for someone more curvy with long hair and sexy hips." Kim smiled because Bonnie just gave her an opening and didn't realize it. Kim feigned shock. "Bonnie…are you…coming on to me?" Bonnie froze, mortified. Kim grinned and spoke louder. "Everyone knows you have a crush on me and use Brick as cover to protect your precious reputation." Bonnie's terrified expression was so sweet, but Kim didn't expect what happened next. With quivering lips, Bonnie asked very quietly. "Y-you knew?!" Kim felt her anger melt away at Bonnie's confession. "It's not the end of the world, Bonnie, but I am taken. I imagine it wouldn't end well if you continue to hit on me." Kim told her kindly.

As Kim left school, she got on the bus and looked up half expecting to see Bonnie. To her mild surprise, it was Ron who sat beside her. Ron looked at Kim shocked. "Is it true that Bonnie is into girls?" Kim nodded. "It makes sense in weird way, all the belittling and bullying was just her attempt to try and get on my radar. It worked but had the opposite effect of what she wanted." Kim said with a hint of sadness in her voice because of Bonnie's pain.

 **Please Read and Review**


	4. Kim and Shego-Mission Cat Fight

Chapter Four: Kim and Shego-Mission "Cat Fight"

Shego smiled as she left Kim's school. Then, her phone went off. "Fuck off, Drakken." Shego growled as she glared at the device before she picked it up and received a bit of a surprise in the form of an unknown number and a voicemail from that same number. "Shego," The voice greeted her. "I have a job for you." The mystery woman said with a smile in her tone, entirety too bubbly for Shego's taste. "Meet me here," As Shego pulled the phone from her ear, a GPS location beacon pinged on the screen. "…I need you to guard a personal project of mine." The woman continued. Shego scowled at the phone. "I will pay you handsomely for services rendered, Shego. Doubtless you would enjoy ONE paycheck not tied to that blue imbecile." With that, the message cut out. Shego calmly sent a text the unknown number confidently. "I'll do it."

Kim got off the bus and looked around. _Something just doesn't feel right._ Kim thought as her eyes scanned her surroundings with alertness and scrutiny for anything out of the ordinary. Her mom and dad were at their perspective jobs, and the Tweebs were nowhere to be seen. _I don't like this…_ Kim thought as she felt something stab her in the neck and swatted at it. When she got a look at the cause of her minor pain, Kim saw a mosquito-like insect. She was about to stomp on it when a strong sense of vertigo took Kim and made her collapse. Then, Kim heard the voice of DNAmy. "When you wake, Kim Possible, you will be unstoppable." Kim let out a final groan before unconsciousness completely took her out. When Kim woke up, she felt strange. It wasn't just the fact that she was shackled to a wall with her arms above her head and her legs shackled together at her feet. Kim's body felt…alien. Kim heard the sound of someone coming to meet her and felt something twitch toward the sound on the left side of her head. Kim tensed as she expected the person to walk in any second, but the footsteps only grew louder to the point that Kim wanted to cover her ears from the noise and shut her eyes instead to try and calm down by limiting sensory input.

When Shego was cleared to go to her post a few hours after she arrived at the lair, the thief walked into the room and saw DNAmy's latest project. The creature shivered with every step Shego took. _Enhanced hearing is probably making my walking Hell for this monstrosity._ Shego thought to herself. It was covered in an odd coloration of tiger fur. The stripes were red and the main pelt was brown. Looking at the face, the thief saw two triangular ears that twitched at the slightest sound. Its eyes were held shut, and Shego momentarily wondered what color was hidden behind the eyelids. The creature's nose was small, pink, and tapered to a point where three wiry whiskers shot out from each side of the nose. Shego noticed the creature was feminine and had an attractive figure. The creature's bust looked to be a B-cup. Shego felt a smile crawl across her face as she took in the image of the creature in her entirety. "She's beautiful." Shego whispered. At Shego's voice, the creature's eyes opened to reveal large green eyes full of readiness and fury. Shego stared at those eyes, eyes she's seen countless times before. "KIMMIE?!"

Kim looked at Shego with a glare. "Not so loud…" Kim said with an irritated expression of discomfort on her face. DNAmy's voice came over a hidden PA system in the building. "Good…my test subject is awake." Kim glared around the room. "DNAmy…what did you do to me?!" "Kim Possible, you will find out soon enough." The mad woman said with a giggle. Then, without warning, a sharp whistle pierced Kim's ears, and Kim was lost in a fog of feral rage. Kim snapped her bindings as if they were twigs and glared at Shego. The thief gulped and held up her hands as Kim glared at Shego. "Nice, Kimmie. Easy, Kimmie." With a tiger-like growl, Kim leapt at Shego. The thief managed to dodge the attack but only just. Then, Shego glared at her. "I don't want to hurt you, Pumpkin, but I don't want to die, either!" Shego said with a deep frown as she landed a kick to Kim's face. That seemed to only anger Kim more. "Different approach…Kimmie's under mind control," Shego thought aloud. Then, she smiled and lit her hands. "It worked in 'Temple of Doom'." Shego mumbled. Then, she struck Kim with a plasma hand as Kim cried out in pain. Shego quickly extinguished the plasma as Kim fell and knelt by the downed heroine as she began to stir.

"Shego…w-what happened?" Kim groaned as she slowly stood. "Later…right now, I have a geneticist to find and beat the Hell out of." Shego said darkly as she helped Kim stand. Shego looked and saw a tail swinging behind Kim and couldn't help a grin as Kim became aware of her new tail at that same moment. "WHAT THE FUCK IS THAT?" Kim screamed. Shego's cheeks turned a light brown at hearing Kim be so…colorful. "Don't worry about finding DNAmy, Shego. When I do, it won't be pretty!" Kim said as her eyes flashed with anger. "Don't get too ahead of yourself, Kimmie. I'm the one with anger issues. Remember?" Shego blushed deeper. "Besides, Tiger Furry looks great on you." Kim's glare softened lightly. "You're still going to be there to help me explain this to my parents."

 **Please Read and Review**


	5. Shego-Meeting Kimmie's Parents

Chapter Five: Shego-Meeting Kimmie's Parents

Kim gave her tail another look and sighed. "This is going to be fun." Kim said sarcastically. Shego gave Kim a worried and slightly confused expression. "Doesn't your family know?" Shego asked as they began to walk out of the facility. Kim's right ear twitched. "Mom pretty much knows, but Dad and the Tweebs don't." Shego nodded. "Kimmie, if your dad manages to make a cure to return you to…normal, will you take it?" Kim gulped and her ears pinned back against her head in sadness or fear. "I don't want to, but I don't think Dad will give me a choice with it." Shego blinked. She'd never seen Kim truly fearful, and it angered her that Kim's father was the source. Shego smiled and squeezed Kim's hand. "No one can hurt you besides me, and considering how I feel, you won't have to worry about me." Kim smiled and leaned into the woman. "Thank you for this…" Kim said as she smiled at Shego.

As Kim got in the passenger side of Shego's hovercraft, the tigress yowled in sudden pain. "Sitting will be a new experience since I have a tail." Shego smirked. _I can think of some other things that will be a new experience with that tail of yours, Kimmie_. The thief thought with a slight mischievous smile as they began to drive from the facility to Kim's house. Shego felt Kim tense as they neared the Possible House. To relieve Kim's anxiety, Shego stopped the car a few miles from their destination, pulled over, and looked at Kim. "Kimmie, there's a mirror in the visor. Pull it down, please." Kim looked at herself for a long moment. Then, she turned away from the mirror and mumbled, "Monster…" Shego frowned and made Kim look at her. "You are many things, Kim. A monster is not one of those." Shego told her with a mild, for Shego, glare. "I've been under the employ of some real monsters." Shego said with a shiver. "You are far from one of those bastards." Kim put a hand on Shego's shoulder. "Is your name really Shego?" The thief shook her head. "I had it legally changed to Shego when I got tired of Team Go's dysfunction and showboating, so my brothers would have a harder time finding where I live." Shego's face went hard as steel for a moment. "I guess Nerdlinger is smarter than my brothers." Kim looked down. "I had to find you because…" Kim then relayed her Jailhouse Dream and Kim's immediate talk with her mother afterwards. Shego smiled. "Your mom's a smart woman, Kimmie." Kim nodded and felt a smile form on her face. Then, she elbowed Shego as they landed in the front yard. "You still never told me your name." Kim reminded her. "It's-"

Both froze as they felt eyes boring into both of them. "Where is my daughter, you Martian bitch?" Mr. Possible growled with a deadly glare. Kim's eyes widened because in her father's hands was a Shiloh Sharps 1874 model. He held it with a strange steadiness that screamed military. As Mr. Possible pulled the hammer back with a soft *click!*, he gave a final warning. "This is your last chance. Talk or die." Kim glared at her father and leaped at him as the gun went off and made Kim scream in pain from the sound. _He didn't just…_ Shego thought as she rushed the man and pinned him. The Tweebs ran out at the gunshot. "Dad…" Tim started, but the statement died in throat when he saw a humanoid feline on the ground a few feet from them. "Jim, come here quick!" Tim called with a grin as they studied the unconscious feline. " _Panthera tigris_ successfully fused with a human base!" Jim said in a clinical tone that had edges of excitement to it. Tim pointed to the brown pelt with red strips. "*light laugh* She almost looks like…" Tim and Jim looked at each other as realization dawned on the twins, paled, and screamed, "Kim!"

Kim groaned and sat up with a glare. "Quiet, Tweebs! Yeah, it's me. Now, can you please shush!" Kim groaned as she tried in vain to get the ringing in her ears to stop. With some help from the Tweebs, Kim found her feet. Then, Kim's head snapped overt to Shego trying to strangle her dad with his own gun. Kim jumped between them. "Easy," Kim said with a frown. "I'm ok. He didn't know I was me." Shego looked at Kim with an angry worry in her eyes. "Kimmie, he tried to SHOOT you!" James Possible got to his feet and looked at his daughter and the thief in confusion. "Can someone please explain what's going on?" Mrs. Possible walked out on her way to her car to start night shift. "It's really simple, James," she told him without stopping. "Our daughter likes bad girls." Jim looked at Tim. "Fork it over." Tim gladly gave his brother twenty bucks as they said, "Hicka bica boo…hooshaw!" James looked between Kim and the boys as Kim stared. "We had an inkling…" Jim and Tim said in mildly unnerving twin sync. "…Kimmie." Tim finished with a grin as Kim blushed through her fur. James looked at Kim and to the boys. "Break it down for me boys," James said to the twins as he pointed at Kim. "Retrovirus fusion of tiger DNA with Kim's genome…amazing really!" Tim and Jim told their father in turns. "I promise, Kimmie Cub. I will get you back to normal." James said with a mild crazed look in his eyes. Kim and Shego looked at each other with worry. Kim opened her mouth to speak but stopped. "…Samantha." The thief provided. "I'm worried about Dad." Samantha looked Kim in the eyes. "I won't let him hurt you." _I promise_. Samantha vowed in her mind.

 **Please Read and Review.**


	6. Kim-Time is a Freaky Mistress

Chapter Six: Kim-Time is a Freaky Mistress

James Possible seemed to get over his shock quickly when the the wind started to blow fiercely with no apparent cause. Kim looked over and noticed a small hole that quickly expanded into a blue portal. Out of it stepped a muscular Rufus in blue armor. "I hope I am not too late." He mumbled in a deep voice before he looked up and saw Shego and Kim. The rodent looked at Shego in surprise. "My Chronowatch must have malfunctioned." He said as he looked at Kim and Shego. "Who are you again?" Kim asked with a raised eyebrow. "I am Rufus 3000. The future needs you, Kim Possible." _As if my life couldn't get any crazier._ Kim thought with a groan. "What's the sitch?" She asked with a calm expression as they walked inside. For some odd reason, Kim was fighting the impulse to eat the naked mole rat as he followed them inside.

Kim and Shego sat down next to each other around the dinning room table while Rufus 3000 stood on it. "My world is controlled by an evil dictator known only as Blue." The mole rat explained. "He managed to defeat our version of you by breaking her heart with a dastardly plan of a synthetic boyfriend." Kim shivered. _Not this again…_ Kim thought as she looked at the rodent and seriously considered eating him. "I have scoured every timeline looking for a Kim who could defeat him. To do that, I need a Kim who isn't affected by good looking boys." Shego smirked at Kim, and Kim shook her head with a small grin. "What happens to me in this future of yours?" Shego asked with a raised eyebrow and a sneer. Rufus 3000 paused for a moment. "That was something I couldn't understand…" He looked at Kim and Shego. "…until I saw both of you." He told them with a sigh. "Blue made a synthetic Kim and used it to kill Shego. After studying your recorded fights, he discovered that Shego ALWAYS held back when fighting Kim Possible."

Kim looked at Shego and elbowed her lightly. "What?" Shego asked with a glare. "I'd hate to ruin your body with scars, Pumpkin." Rufus 3000 nodded. "In every timeline I visited, it was the same. Shego always held back. I see now why that is. In every timeline, Shego is infatuated with that world's version of Kim Possible." He told them. "Yet this is the only timeline I've found in my travels in which the affection is eventually realized and reciprocated." He told them calmly. "That leads to a deadlier Shego and a deadlier Kim." Shego sighed. "What do we have to lose?" She asked as she kissed Kim gently. "Then, let us be off." Rufus 3000 told them as he activated a portal. Kim and Shego followed the rodent through, not sure what awaited them on the other side.

Once they went through the portal, Shego instantly regretted it. "Are you sure we didn't take a portal to Hell?" Shego asked as she looked around at their surrounding and saw the people in Drakken's main get up. Kim shivered at the sight of the whole thing. "He actually did it." Kim said in shock. _We have to do something._ Kim thought in anger at the sight of Drakkenton. "We need to find the Tweebs," Kim said with a glare at the sign. "They'll be able to help us." Shego nodded. "How you expect to find them?" As Shego spoke, a drone flew up to them and announced in a synthesized voice, "Fugitives detected. Neutralize!" Right as the drone went to kill them; Kim smiled and jumped on the drone. When she was done, the drone was in pieces, shredded in Kim's rage with only the device's Black Box as the only component to survive the onslaught.

Kim's ears twitched suddenly as she heard the light sounds of foot traffic in an alley to her right. "Shego, go check it out please." Kim said as she silently pointed in the direct of the sounds. Shego nodded and slowly approached the spot only to see two guns pointed in her face. "Who are you?" Jim growled with a glare. "We don't want to hurt you…" Tim added. "...but we won't hesitate." Jim finished with a glare. "She's my girlfriend, and I would appreciate it if you didn't point guns at her, Tweebs." Kim said with a glare as the guys looked at her in shock. "Kim, what happened to you?" Jim asked as Tim added, "It brings a whole new meaning to 'pussy cat'." Shego glared at Tim and ignited her hand. "Say that again. I dare you." Shego growled. Tim shivered and backed up. "Alright, you win." Tim said as he held up his hands in surrender. "Good." Shego said as she handed the boys the Block Box from the drone. "We need to know where it came from as soon as possible."

A few hours later, the Tweebs succeeded in finding Drakken's main hide away. "He's at the old stomping grounds. This should be fun." Kim said with a smile as she kissed Shego. That threw the Tweebs. Shego smiled and said, "Let's get this over with. I have things I want to do today." She looked at Kim and winked as the superspy blushed hard through her fur. At Drakken's place, it was sealed up tighter than Fort Knox. "It's time to teach you how to be a thief, Kimmie." Shego said with a grin as they silently made their way up the wall of the fortress to the roof. "Quick and clean…" Kim said as Shego nodded. Kim groaned as she heard Drakken mindlessly monologue with himself. "I'm the ruler of the world! No one can dethrone me." Kim sighed, shook her head, and silently dropped on her padded heels before Shego jumped down after her. "It's been a long time, Drakken." As Kim spoke, Drakken's face went ashen. "Kim Possible…" Kim stuck at him with her claws. "New and improved Kimmie, Doctor D." Shego added when she noted the man's fearful expression. "Drakken, I'll give you one chance and one chance only. Step down." Drakken stuck his tongue out at her. "…and if I don't?" Kim smiled and nodded at Shego who said, "I get to burn you to a crisp."

 **Please Read and Review**


	7. Shego-Kim's Father and Old Fears

Chapter Seven: Shego-Kim's Father and Old Fears

Once Shego walked out of the portal, she felt like a complete zombie. Going almost a week without sleep can do that to you, especially if you have a hyperactive metabolism to sustain your plasma powers. Shego trudged past Mr. and Mrs. Possible without even registering they were there as did Kim. Anne saw no harm in it because both seemed too exhausted to fight at the moment, but James did not fail to notice that both girls went into Kim's room and shut the door. Shego didn't even attempt to get out of her green and black cat suit and crawled into a bed that looked absolutely heavenly at that very moment. Once she crawled in, Shego vaguely registered a second presence snuggle up to her before sleep took her mind away to blissful dreams. Shego slept for what seemed like an eternity, but her peaceful dreams of a certain unsavory nature involving a redhead heroine were interrupted by a yell of anger.

"What is the meaning of this?!" Shego registered an unfamiliar voice and felt rapid movement to a sitting position by someone on her right. Shego blushed deeply when she saw she had crawled into bed with Kim in her sleep deprived state the night before! _You made your bed, Shego,_ the thief thought. _Now, you have to sleep in it._ Shego told herself as she slowly sat up. Shego looked over and saw Kim. The poor girl was white as a ghost. Shego smirked at Kim's fright. "First time getting caught is always the most embarrassing, Kimmie. Don't worry." Shego whispered as she put a hand on Kim's back to comfort the girl. James' glare at his daughter reminded Shego of how her own father looked the first time he walked in on Shego at fifteen with her girlfriend at the time, Lucy Madison. _So, he's one of them._ Shego thought as she calmly moved the hand from Kim's back to her hand and squeezed it gently. "Dad, nothing happened!" Kim said with a deer in the headlights look. He nodded slowly in a disbelieving way that made Shego's blood boil. She had a brief flashback to her father. This caused Shego to sling the covers off and storm up the man as Kim slowly got out of bed to reveal they were both fully clothed in the previous night's attire. "You don't like it, old man?" Shego roared at the figment image of Mr. Go in the place of Kim's dad. James glared at Shego, unaware of Shego's current unstable state. "Yes, Shego, I do." The man said with a firm look.

Kim was the first to notice the shattered look in Shego's eyes as she looked at Shego in a moment of fear under Mr. Possible's unflinching glare and tried to get her father's attention. "Dad!" She yelled with a glare of irritation etched into her face. He turned his gaze fully on her. "Kimberly Ann Possible, I will talk to you later." He said with an angry expression. Kim glared harder at James and slapped him. "Look at her! Will you just look? Damn it!" Kim said as she stared at James. The man was shocked out of his anger by Kim's unusual behavior. James finally looked at Shego and noticed her shell shocked expression. "Trust me." Kim told James as she slowly backed him away from Shego. "What are you going to do?" James asked with a confused expression on his face. "I'm going to do the only thing I can." Kim said with a mischievous look on her face before she returned to Shego, kissed the light green-skinned woman on the lips, and didn't stop until she felt Shego relax and return the kiss.

"Better?" Kim asked as worry laced her voice. Shego shivered a final time, thought, _I HATE_ _it when I do that_ , and looked at Kim."Sorry about that, Kimmie. Dad tried to make me like guys, and it only got worse after I got my powers because while my brothers can turn off their Glows, I can't completely turn mine off. That only drove a wedge further between me and my brothers." Shego said with a hint of bitterness. Kim blinked. "I thought Mego was gay." Kim said in confusion. Shego shrugged. "In a way…I guess…" Shego said. _Please don't make me explain that one, Kimmie._ Shego thought. Kim's face took on a look of realization then horror. "He…is like Narcissus?" Shego nodded with a shiver. "One time, we were fighting this villain who called himself 'Mirror Man'. After fighting him, we found Mego trapped in a mystic looking glass literally screwing himself." Shego said with a violent shiver. Kim giggled. "Here," she told Shego as Kim stood on her toes and looked into Shego's eyes. Shego sighed in contentment. "Thank you." Then, Shego and Kim heard a laugh they both knew. "Hego." They groaned in unison.

Kim then had an evil look in her eyes. "Do you know how to play electric guitar?" Shego nodded. "What do you have in mind?" Shego asked. "Def Leppard-Pour Some Sugar on Me" was Kim's only response. "I like this side of you, Kimmie." Shego said as she started warming up on Kim's guitar in the bottom of Kim's closet and adjusted the frequency of her plasma to link the guitar to the living room's stereo system. Hego paled as he recognized the riff. "Shego, please don't…" Hego mumbled with a shiver, but he was shocked and just a bit heartbroken when Kim joined Shego. The whole family was summoned to the living room by the guitar strumming, Tweebs included. "Def Leppard?" "Cool!" This response drew surprised looks at the Tweebs from Mr. and Mrs. Possible. "We were bored and hacked Kim's iPod one day." Tim said with a shrug as Kim and Shego sand the song and ended it with a deep kiss.

 **Please Read and Review**


	8. Kim-Subduing Obstacles

Chapter Eight: Kim-Subduing Obstacles

As Kim and Shego broke from the kiss, Hego stared in disbelief and shock at the pair. "Kim…" Hego said with a shattered look of heartbreak. Kim jumped down to him and shook her head. "Dude, you're like…forty." Kim said with a shiver. "Besides, beefy isn't my type." Kim said as she tried desperately to break it to Hego gently. He looked at Kim angrily. "So, you would give up what I could-" Kim held up a hand, silencing the hero with a look that was uncannily like Shego's. "One," she held up her right index finger. "I'm too independent to have someone care for me like it's the antebellum South." Kim walked closer and held up a second finger. "Two," she said as her glare hardened. "You don't know me, and I don't know you." Kim frowned and held up a third finger. "Third, you are just like Dad. I saw that microsecond flinch when you saw my new feline form." Kim said as she got in his face and hissed. "The first thing you would do if by some miracle we started dating is change me back." Kim looked at Shego and smiled. "She accepts all of me." Kim turned back to Hego. "I'm not heartless, so I will give you a chance. If you're so Hellbent on having me, come get me!" Kim challenged as she dropped into a fighting stance.

The Possible Family knew that look in Kim's eyes. Jim and Tim ran for the door followed closely by their parents. Shego raised an eyebrow at the family's sudden departure. "Kimmie, how many times has this happened?" She asked Kim as the strawberry brunette waited on Hego to make the first move. Kim didn't take her eyes off Hego as she answered. "Every time a boy asked me out, I challenged him to a fight. You can guess how many won." Kim said with a smile as Hego finally got the message and threw a punch. Kim sighed and effortlessly used the momentum of the punch to sling Hego over her back. Before Hego landed, Kim used her honed reflexes to beat Hego to the floor and punch him in the back. Hego gasped as the air fled from his lungs with the force of the punch. Kim didn't let the hero catch his breath. She struck while calmly humming "Roar" by Katy Perry. As she finished the song, Kim struck Hego across the face with her right set of claws. "Do you yield, Hego?" Kim asked as Hego looked at his feet with fresh blood dripping from Kim's deep claw marks down his face. "I think you've made your point." Hego told her after he bandaged up his wounds. Kim nodded. "I'm glad we could come to an understanding." She said with a kind smile.

Kim retracted her claws when Hego left and turned to Shego. "Care to give it a shot, Shego?" Kim said as she turned to the woman with a smirk. Shego grinned. "I'm not one to disappoint, Pumpkin." Shego said as she ignited her hands. The two engaged in a ferocious duel. Kim and Shego met each other blow for block and block for blow. Neither showed signs of tiring an hour into the fight, and grins never left their faces as the two fought. James watched through a window into the living room in fascination as Kim and Shego fought. "Anne, are you watching this?"Anne nodded. "It's like a well-choreographed dance to the rhythm of two hearts." James scratched his chin as he nodded. "Yes, but there's also an element of tension in their movements. Almost like…" The man blanched white. Anne smiled. "Yes, I noticed that too, but they are in love. I'd be worried if there was no tension between them." After three hours of fighting, Kim's concentration lapsed, and Shego seized the opening. Instead of knocking Kim's feet out from under her and pressing the attack, Shego pulled Kim close and kissed her.

That fevered kiss from the raven-haired beauty ignited Kim in more ways than one. With a light moan into the kiss from Kim, the pair fell to the floor and proceeded to go into a heated make out session. Anne smiled at her daughter and quickly led the boys and her husband to the car to give the couple some privacy and avoid scarring the twins. In James' case, Anne had to drag the nigh catatonic man to the car. The make out session did not go much further. When Shego tried to slide her hand down Kim's abdomen to her prize as winner of the duel, Kim looked at her, unable to speak as passion robbed the girl of her voice. Shego understood and moved her hand to a less uncomfortable position for Kim. In Shego's arms, Kim felt peace wash over her and soon that peace gently took Kim to sleep but not before a thought crossed Kim's mind: _I love you, Shego_.

When Kim woke up the next morning, she groaned. Today would be her first day back at school since her change. One plus to the mutation was her fur meant the bother of clothes was not necessary. Kim felt her cheeks warm in embarrassment and decided to dress at least until she became comfortable in her new form enough to be seen in public. When Kim was satisfied with herself, she took a deep breath and walked outside. Ron was the first to see her. "Woah, KP!" He said in shock at Kim's changes. "What happened to you?!" his yell made Kim drop to her knees. "DNAmy happened, Ron." Kim said as she slowly stood back up. "Try not to yell. My ears are very sensitive now." Kim said as she bit back anger at her friend's carelessness. Ron nodded and told her, "Sorry, Kim." Kim smiled. "No big, Ron. Now, you know." Ron sighed. "You know Bonnie is going to enjoy this." Kim growled. "Don't remind me, Ron."

Cheer practice was Hell. Bonnie saw Kim's new form in full in the dressing room as Kim changed. Kim wasn't sure if it was her imagination or not, but Kim's enhanced sense of smell picked up a sugary sweet odor from Bonnie's direction. _I'm going to confront her about that after practice._ Kim decided with a sigh. When she walked out of the locker room, Kim saw everyone staring, but Bonnie's gaze had a shine of lust to it. Kim smiled to herself. _I could use that later._ Kim told herself. "Cheer practice" basically consisted of the girls firing questions at her. It was not lost on Kim that Bonnie seemed to be the most vocal about Kim's new form, but she was full of awkward questions and only a few snide remarks. Kim had one final test for Bonnie. "Hey, Bon. I'm having steak tonight. Do you want to come?" Again, Kim picked up the same sent that was in the locker room. Kim sighed. She watched as Bonnie tried to hide a blush. "Why would I want to eat a loser like you?" Kim was shocked at Bonnie's slip. "My house. Seven sharp." She said calmly. Kim had a plan that would get Bonnie off her for good. Now, all the heroine had to do was tell Shego.

 **Please Read and Review**


	9. Shego-Rescuing Kim

Chapter Nine: Shego-Saving Kim

Shego sighed as she turned off the water to her shower and stepped out of the walk-in shower with a smile as water glistened on her attractive body. It was four-thirty, and Shego was getting refreshed after a long day. Shego couldn't get Kim out of her head. As a result, Shego washed under water that was only a few degrees of temperature from being ice. Shego found that because of her elevated body heat what some people thought was a cold shower would not work for her when she needed relief. Shego shivered as the cold air slammed into her. "Damn it." Shego growled. _The pilot light in the furnace is probably out again._ Shego thought in aggravation.

Shego planned to relax for the rest of the day, but a phone call from Kim had other ideas. Shego dried her hair as much as she could with a towel, wrapped the towel around her head, and covered her body with another towel before she picked up the phone and studied her nails with a small smile. "Shego, could you come to dinner at my parents' tonight?" Shego was instantly suspicious. Kim tried to hide amusement in her voice with a serious tone. "If you want us to work, you have to meet my Mom and Dad without breaking into the house." Shego sighed. "Damn it, goody two shoes! That's the best part!" Kim dropped her voice to a sensual whisper. "If you're good, I'll give you something better to break in." Shego blushed tree bark brown. "Kimmie isn't so wholesome after all." She said evilly. Shego could hear shuffling faintly in the background. The call went quiet for a few tense seconds. Then, Shego heard Kim grunt as she hit the dirt away from the Kimmunicator. Shego could hear another girl's voice. "Hey, Kim." Shego could hear the anger in Kim's voice. "Bonnie…what are you doing?" The same foreign voice answered with a haze of pleasure in her tone. "I'm claiming what's mine." The girl said darkly. "You know, Kimmy, I paid DNAmy to capture and change you." Shego melted the phone in anger as her body began to glow with plasma, and Shego vanished.

FLASHBACK

Kim was uneasy as she left the school. Bonnie freaked her out with her sudden interest in Kim's remade body. Kim had dark suspicions about the girl, and she knew it would be best to act normal for the time being. "Wade, I need you to look into something for me." She said as she called the boy. "Sure. What is it, Kim?" Kim continued to walk calmly, but she was on alert. "Look into Bonnie Rockwaller's internet history and her finances." Wade heard the hint of fear in Kim's voice. "I'll get on it. Be careful, Kim." Wade promised before the Kimmunicator went dark. With that call over, Kim called Shego to lay her plan into motion.

PRESENT

Shego felt her body shift in space. When the glow died, the thief saw someone on top of Kim and was vaguely aware of her body-hugging cat suit. "Step away from my Kimmie now." Shego ordered. The bitch continued in spite of Shego. The thief let her fists gather enough plasma to glow white instead of the plasma's usual green. "I said, 'GET OFF HER!'" Shego roared as she picked up the girl. Bonnie smiled. "Someone's pissed. Wait your turn." Bonnie told Shego. "I'm going to get my money's worth out of what I paid for." Shego saw red. "She's not some fucking whore!" Shego said as she tackled the girl. "I'm going make you scream for mercy, you bitch!" Bonnie grinned. "Aw…how'd you know I like it rough?" Shego just smiled darkly and burned the bitch's left hand off as if it was paper.

Bonnie moaned in pleasure at the pain of the amputation. _How fucked up is this girl?_ Shego thought as her eyes went wide at the shocking response from Bonnie. "Fine. You leave me no choice. If this keeps Kim safe from your psychotic ass…" Shego looked away as she rammed her burning hand into Bonnie's chest. Shego didn't look back until Kim's tormentor was a pile of ash at her feet.

Then, Shego quickly turned around and looked at Kim with worry and fear in her eyes. She shook with a shattered look in her beautiful green eyes. "Kimmie…" Shego said as she brushed the superspy's hair out of her eyes. "Kimmie…KIMMIE…" Shego spoke with a more frantic tone as each word came out of her mouth. Shego felt tears well in her eyes. She pulled the unresponsive Kim close and looked at the strawberry brunette. Shego then kissed Kim's forehead. As Shego pulled away, a small disc slid out of Kim's forehead and landed face up on the dirt in front of the thief. The disc began to spark and flash as it started to spin with no apparent power source.

From the disk, a hologram of DNAmy appeared. "Shego," the geneticist's prerecorded voice called. "I put in a failsafe program in Kim. When that girl called me and wanted me to change Kim into a fantasy, I knew it wouldn't be good. I'm a harmless Cuttle Buddy enthusiast who doesn't really want to hurt anyone." The rotund woman smiled. "I made it so Kim would go into a catatonic state when Miss Rockwaller made her move. The program makes her body turn into a statue. Her muscles lock up in a position that makes it impossible for…unwanted intimate contact." Shego raised her fist to smash the projector. "Shego, with your lack of patience, I imagine you're ready to smash this recording, but the antidote is Snow White." With that, the recording of DNAmy terminated itself.

Shego stared at Kim for a moment and tried to process what the recording said. _How could Coke be an antidote for a genetic program?_ The thief sighed. "Think like DNAmy." Shego told herself. "Cutesy, annoying, and immature…Snow White…" Shego tapped her chin in thought. Then, a light went off in the thief's mind. "Brothers Grimm version or Disney version?" Shego chuckled. "Brothers Grimm is too dark for a person like DNAmy." Shego sighed. "You owe me big for this when you wake up, Princess." Shego said as she knelt and kissed Kim gently on the lips. Shego watched as Kim's body became limber again and felt relief wash over her at the comforting sight. Kim stretched as if she had been sleeping and looked at Shego in surprise. "What happened? The last thing I remember is being attacked by Bonnie." Kim said with anger at the girl's name. Shego pulled Kim close. "She lived in a fantasy world. I gave her a wakeup call. You won't have to worry about Bonnie any more. She's gone." Kim noticed the level tone in Shego's voice, and her eyes went wide. Kim covered her mouth. "You didn't..." Shego made Kim look at her. "It was you or her. I chose you." Shego said gently. "Come on, Kimmie. I don't want to keep your parents waiting."

 **Please Read and Review**


	10. Kim-Reality Check

Chapter Ten: Kim-Reality Check

As Shego and Kim walked to Kim's house, something kept bothering the teen superspy. "Shego, what happens to you if you get captured by Global Justice?" The girl asked as she looked up at the raven-haired woman. "You think they are just going to lock me up again just so I can escape?" Shego responded. When Kim nodded, Shego sadly shook her head. "Naïve Kimmie," Shego said with a long sigh. "Director's probably going to just save money and have me shot next time I meet her." Kim shivered. "Betty wouldn't do that!" Shego raised an eyebrow. "Have you ever thought about the real world?" Kim gave her a puzzled look. "The world isn't clean cut into good and bad. Majority rules everything." Kim nodded and said, "Since the good doctor wants you dead, she's high up enough to get away with murder and get off by saying your death was justified for the peace of the masses." Shego nodded. Suddenly Kim felt a little more uneasy about the leader of GJ. "She could easily do the same for you, Kimmie, if you were ever seen as a threat." Shego said calmly as a cold chill ran down Kim's spine.

When Kim and Shego showed up at the house about thirty minutes later, Mrs. Possible welcomed them in with a smile, but the mother could see through the mask of happiness her daughter wore."Kim, what's the matter?" The woman asked. "Well, it turns out Bonnie is the reason I'm now half tiger." Anne gave her daughter a shocked look, so Kim elaborated. "The entire teasing and mean girl act was just her trying to get my attention." Ann nodded as Kim relayed what happened earlier that day. Ann covered her mouth in shock when Kim got to the part where she blacked out. "Next thing I know, Shego's looking me over with a neat pile of ash next to her." James Possible grumbled a hello to Shego and glared at the woman while the Tweebs seemed enamored with her. "How hot can you get your plasma?" Jim asked. Tim followed his brother. "Why are your powers green, why not yellow or aqua or orange or pink?" Shego smirked. "It's hot enough to melt tungsten," She told the boys as she got within inches of their faces. "…and as for color, I don't know why I'm green." Jim gave a worried glace at Kim once he heard how strong Shego's plasma could be. Then, a devilish grin grew on the boy's face. "If you're that powerful, why was Kim never turned to ash?" Kim whirled on the Tweeb. "Jim, watch it. I'm not responsible if she burns you."

Shego smiled and motioned for the boys to sit down. "Well, at first, it was because she was simply too nimble with those…cheerleader skills of hers." Shego said with a frown. "As we fought and teased each other, I began to see your sister as more than just an overachieving brat." From somewhere near them, Kim said, "Hey!" Shego shrugged with a grin. "Truth hurts, Pumpkin." Shego said as she waved Kim's comment off and continued. "Soon, I saw her as a worthy opponent, one only I had the right to kill. Then, I realized a dilemma. If I went through and followed that line to its conclusion, I would lose the only person that made fighting enjoyable." Shego sighed. "In a few of Kimmie's missions, we fought together. I pretended it was for my own pride, but in truth, I began to have a desire to protect your sister. I wouldn't admit to myself that the desire to protect Kim went deeper because she liked boys, and I didn't want the heartbreak of rejection. When the Buffoon made a move for her, I was sure I'd lost her to that idiot. Then, she showed up at my house, and the rest is history."

As Shego wrapped up her story, Mrs. Possible called, "Dinner!" Everyone was in the process of moving the dining room table when Kim became antsy and her ears twitched in response to multiple sounds. "Shit!" Kim growled as armed men in riot gear burst through the windows and pointed their weapons at Shego and Kim. "We have Shego, ma'am…and Kim Possible as well." An agent said through an earpiece. Finally, the form of Betty Director walked in with a gargantuan syringe of a strange blue liquid in her hand and frowned at Kim. "You've worked with us for years. Why would you betray us?" Kim eyed the needle warily. "I fell in love with a beautiful woman who is not as bad as you claim her to be." Kim said with a glare. Betty pulled off a false sadness perfectly."I was afraid DNAmy's experimentation would corrupt your mind, so I'm giving you this." She pointed to the needle. "It's an antidote to purge you back to your human state." _Along with a mind controlling agent…_ Kim thought as she was paralyzed by fear as the "friend" came near her intent on destroying who she was.

When Kim finally shook herself out of the fear, the girl went mad. The superspy showed the GJ agents who they were dealing with and soon had the agents on the retreat between Kim's ferocity and Shego's powers. Only Betty Director stood, unfazed as Kim and Shego unleashed Hell on the agents of GJ. Betty sighed, brought a 1939 German luger to bear, and pointed it at Shego. "Take the antidote, or she dies." Kim sighed. "There's always the third option..." Kim said as she held up her hands and pretended to cooperate. When the needle was inches from Kim's skin, she sprung the trap and flipped the needle into the air with a delicate motion. Then, Kim caught the syringe. "…you could take your own medicine!" Kim then jammed the needle into the doctor's neck and pushed the plunger until the syringe was empty. "Go back to GJ and pursue true justice." Kim whispered in the woman's ear before Betty walked away in a trance.

 **Please Read and Review.**


	11. Kim-Renegade

Chapter Eleven: Kim-Renegade

 **Author's Note: A mild KiGo Lemon is inside. If you don't want to read that, read first and last paragraph of the chapter.**

The following weeks after GJ wrecked the Possible house, James Possible became much more hostile to Kim. Their relationship as father and daughter had always been close, but now, things were different. Kim was not going to give in to her father's demands to return to a completely human state. Kim groaned as she got up in the morning. Anne met Kim with a smile. "Happy birthday, Kim." Anne said happily. Kim smiled at the woman. "I've waited a long time for today." Kim said with a smile as she looked at Anne, happier than the woman had seen her daughter in a long time. Anne smiled. "Why are you so excited, Kimmie Cub?" Anne asked as she noticed Kim ears twitch in a giveaway. "It's nothing." She said with a nervous look. Anne knew that wasn't it, but it made her feel better to see Kim happy. "Come downstairs. I made your favorite" Kim smiled and nodded as he mother left. _Maybe today won't be so bad._ Kim thought with a smile as she got in the shower.

Once Kim got out of the shower and dried off, she walked downstairs. Kim sighed as she came down and saw her father. The man only acknowledged her with a grunt. The action made her nervous and a little angry with him because he would usually say, "Good morning," or something similar just being civil. "Happy birthday, sweetie." Anne said with a smile as she put a large birthday breakfast in front of Kim. After Kim ate, she smiled and kissed her Mom's cheek. "Thank you, Mom." Kim said to Anne with a smile before Anne and James left for work. Kim grinned when the coast was clear and called Shego. "Hey, Shego, it's my birthday." Kim said seductive voice. "…and nobody is home but me." Shego's mouth fell open at what Kim told her. "Kimmie…" Shego said with a smile. "I like this side of you." Kim giggled. "Come over and give me my present early." Shego looked at her phone in shock. "Pumpkin, are you sure?" Kim responded with a long, "Pleasssseeee?!" Even though she couldn't see the Puppy Pout, Shego could still feel its effect on her even over the phone. "I'm on my way." Shego said with a smile before she went over.

When Shego showed up at the house, Kim attacked her. The two fought and tussled against each other. As they fought, Kim felt herself get wet. "Shego…" Kim growled with a grin. "…you won't win." Kim said as her body ached for her lover. Shego grinned and raised an eyebrow at Kim's declaration. "Heh…you really think so, Kimmie?" Shego asked as she and Kim continued to fight in their unique brand of foreplay. "I'm a thief, Kimmie." Shego reminded her. "At one point or another, I always get what I want." Shego said as she kissed Kim and explored the redhead's mouth with her tongue hungrily. Kim moaned into the kiss and started to undress Shego with gusto. Shego grinned when she saw this. "The wholesome goodie two shoes isn't so pure after all." Shego sneered with a grin. Kim just giggled. "You have no idea..." Kim said as she squeezed Shego's breasts. Shego groaned at the unexpected pleasure of Kim's soft hands kneading her breasts with unexpected experience. Shego sighed and looked at Kim in confusion. "Am...I really your-" Kim cut Shego off with a bite to the thief's neck. Shego moaned in delighted surprise at Kim's hidden talent before they fell back into James' car.

Kim grinned at the idea of what came next and smiled lovingly at Shego. "Take me!" Kim demanded. Shego was happy to oblige but was surprised at Kim's seemingly insatiable appetite. Shego gently began to go down on Kim as Kim shivered and rocked her hips as Shego plundered her cavern. Kim would not be outdone however and worked her tail inside Shego's drenched vestibule. Shego gasped at Kim's mastery in bed and in shrinking moments of clarity thought, _Of…course Kimmie would be…_ Shego let out a scream of pleasure into Kim's crotch before she could finish the thought. As Shego came, she was vaguely aware of Kim's own body growing to its climax. "Oh…FUCK! SHEGO!" Kim groaned before she passed out from over exertion.

When Kim woke up, Shego was cradling her gently. "Kimmie, you surprised me." Kim giggled. "You have no idea what I can do." Kim said with a dirty smirk before Kim sucked her tail clean and kissed Shego with a grin. "Thanks for the birthday gift." Shego smiled. "Any time, Kimmie. You know I love you." Kim responded by kissing Shego gently. When someone cleared their thought, Kim's face grew pale under her fur. "What's going on here?" James Possible growled as he folded his arms. Shego glared at the man. "Kim and I were making tender love. Screw off." James turned to them in anger. "I think you should leave, Shego." A bad feeling settled in Shego's stomach, and she got the distinct impression that if she left now, Kim would not come out unscathed. Shego got in the man's face, still nude mind you, and gave the man what for. "What's your problem?" Shego growled. "Your daughter was a beautiful person before the transformation and remains so. 'What has changed?' You may ask. You have. You 'loved' your daughter because she fit in the social norms. Now that she is socially considered a freak, you hate her! Admit it, you fat sack of crap!" Shego growled as her eyes glowed in fury. Kim shivered as her heart shattered with thetruth of Shego's words. Kim glared at James with pain in her eyes. "Shego and I are leaving. Mom paid for the first month's rent on an apartment a few blocks up. Goodbye, father." Kim growled as she bit back tears and began to pack.

 **Please Read and Review**


End file.
